Lost Memories
by total inuyasha
Summary: not really good at summary but all i can say is your a new character and you got now memories. slowly you fell in love with Inuyasha....don't hurt me but read my story


Lost Memories(Inuyasha/Chapter 1)

* * *

Let start this off with an introduction:

your named- Kazumi (no last name since you lived in the feudal era)

age- the same age as Kagome but older than her by a few month

personality- sarcastic, caring, sweet, stubborn, and tough

past- you don't remember anything, all you know is your name

weapon- bow and arrow (like Kagome and Kikyo)

now for your looks- (your picture is in the result but I'll will still explain

your looks) You got brown hair that are mostly put up by a ribbon and

your eyes are dark blue eyes/blue eyes. You are very pretty but not

drop dead gorgeous kind of pretty.

goal- to regain you past(you want your memories back)

* * *

Story Starts: As the day gone by, you were sitting under a tree taking a 

nap. Some couple of people seem to have walk pass you as you fell

into a deep sleep. One woke you up and that had startle you. " Are you

okay?" one of them asked you. " Yeah, I was just taking a nap" you

told them. " Oh...okay, we thought you were injured" said a girl with

strange clothing. You stare at those people and thought, They are a

wierd bunch of people especially the one with ridiculous clothing

" Since your not hurt or anything, well be on our way" said a monk

with purple robe. You had notice the sky is becoming dark and

suddenly an idea came to your head, " Since you guys seem to not

have a place to stay, why don't you stay in my hut for the night" you

asked. " That would be great" said a girl with a giant boomerang. You

gave them a sweet warming smile and led them into your hut. It not

big but it can fit less than 8 people. " Since you had let us spend the

night here, we should probably introduce ourselves. I am Kagome

Higurashi" she told you.

" My named is Sango and this is Kirara" " Mew!"

" I'm Miroku, if you need any excorsim, I would be happy to do it."

" Hi I'm Shippo!"

" Inuyasha" he told you with arms inside his kimono's sleeves.

" Thanks you for you introducing youself, I am Kazumi." you told

them as you prepare dinner for you and your guest. "So do you live

alone?" Kagome asked. " Yes for about 2 years." you told them.

" Do you have any family members that lived from out of town?"

Miroku question. Instead of a smile on your face, it was a frown.

Everyone saw this and got quiet. " So what is it, do you have family

members or not" Inuyasha asked her. " Inuyasha! Don't be like

that...can't you see she hurt" Kagome told him. " It's okay, the

answer to that question is No. I never knew my mother or father. I

don't even have memories of them..." you explain. " I'm so sorry

to hear that" said Sango holding Kirara. " It's okay, I sorry to cause

a scene like that. It just I lost my memories

and now I am trying to regain is back." you told them. After the

converstation and dinner, everyone went to sleep except for you.

You were outside gazing at the star thinking I hope I doget my

memories back You sit under the star for more than one hours

and than you had turn in for the night.

* * *

Morning had approach fast and everyone is wide awake. " huh... 

where Kazumi?" Kagome question rubbing her sleepy eyes. " I

haven't seen her since this morning" reply Sango. " We'll leave her

a notes saying thanks for the stay since we need to get going"

Miroku suggested. " Okay" Kagome and Sango agree. About a

minutes later after Kogame finishes the letter, everyone pack up.

" Hurry it up will ya" said Inuyasha eager to get going. " Be patient

will ya, I got alot of stuff to carry here" Kagome told him. "Feh,

weakling" said Inuyasha and soon they went on their ways. While

they were traveling, a demon appear. " Are you Inuyasha?" said the

demon. " Yeah, who wants to know?" Inuyasha question taking out his

tetsuaiga. " I've come for the sacred jewel shard" the demon told him.

" Well your not going to have them since I will destroy you...WIND

SCAR!" Inuyasha cry out. The demon quickly dodge it and attack

Inuyasha in guts(or stomach). " INUYASHA!" Kagome shout out.

" Ready Miroku" said Sango, "Yeah" Miroku reply and they jump in.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha seeing his wound. "I'll be fine" he said.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked. He nodded and Kagome let go of

her hand. " Hiraikotsu!" " Sacred Sutra" All those attack didn't seem

to work since the demon kept on dodging it. " Damn it, how are we

going to kill this demon if it keep dodging all our attack" said Miroku.

Suddenly an arrow came searing through and it wasn't Kagome

arrow...

* * *

I'm ending it right here, hope you like it...if more than 5 pplz review, I might continue it. - 


End file.
